Noble Gem
by jammett15
Summary: When Edward ran away with the hopes that Bella would find another to love her, he thought it would be with the human boy Mike. SO imagine his surprise when Bella's kissing a certain sexy wolf-man after she saves him from the Volturi. Not only that, but there's also a new singer in town that has a hellish mouth and hellish secrets. Poor Edward.What's a 114 yr old virgin going to do?


**Prologue **

All original Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. I own nothing but the computer and keyboard I'm using to deliver this story.

"_It is usually more important how a man meets his fate than what it is."__  
__~Karl Wilhelm von Humboldt_

_I can't believe this is happening, Edward thought as his hurried steps came to a dangerous stop. Edward wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to run away, not caring if any humans spotted him leaving. He doubted that they could keep up with even a tenth of his mythical speed. He wished the Volturi had actually killed him with a loving laugh. Edward wanted and wished for a lot of things as his eyes stayed glued to the scene in front of him while his nose finally picked up on smells that normal humans could not detect._

_His throat flared with thirst. His body screamed at him to prepare for battle with an ancient enemy without hesitation. His senses alerted him of every member of his coven, his allies. His ears tuned in on two distinct heartbeats. He growled when he noted that one of them was beating at an unnatural speed. Another growl left his lips without any effort. Possessiveness flared through his body, making venom pool in his mouth._

_But, throughout all of the reactions his was going through, he kept his eyes on the one person that disrupted his world with just one look into deep, immeasurable, brown eyes. His death. His redemption. His savior. His destroyer. His omega and his alpha. He had to keep his eyes on this person. It quelled him. When he focused on only this person, the thoughts of others crept out of his mind until it was just background music. His muscles relax as he breathed with every breath of air she in took and exhaled. He let her steady heartbeat fill his hears, let it calm his emotions, his soul._

_But as soon as she smiled, his momentary peace broke into razor sharp pieces. That smile ripped a part his soul. It was devastatingly beautiful. Her lips were full with joy and completion; her eyes were illuminated with unspoken love that pierced Edward to his very core. It was a smile of utter love in its fullness._

_God__, he prayed silently, Thank you for making my heart cease to beat. This pain could kill the living easily. Just as he finished his prayer, another's quiet prayer swiftly flew into his mind._

_Dear God, thank you for bringing her back to me. Thank you for keeping her safe and alive._

_Edward growled at the intruder's unwelcomed voice in his mind, cursing his damned devil-given gift. Fuck. Edward closed his eye as he watch adoration and love leak from his newly found enemy's eyes while he gazed upon what was once Edward's._

_Jealousy and Possessiveness flared throughout his entire being. His fingers itched to snatch up what was his. His teeth ached to sink into the neck of the man that dared to have the gull to even lay a look upon what was his. Hell, Edward wanted to claw his eyes out just to stop seeing the horrific, soul-shattering image that was only twenty feet away._

_It's ironic that he could stand up to the Volturi, and his immediate death, without any fear. The fairly young vampire had heard whispers of insanity that dangerously danced around his own, yet, he never faltered on his path. He never lost his self to the harsh demands of his unnatural thirst. Hell, he killed James, a vampire that was fierce even when he knew death was near, with no doubt entering his mind. He's tasted the blood of a singer and did not give in to blood lust like those who he considered lesser than him. Instead, he saved her life, stayed by her side even when his throat clawed at him with intangible hunger and his control was teetering on nonexistent. All in all, Edward could confidently say that nothing thrown his way ever made him bow down with unbearable weight._

_So, why were his knees threatening to give out as if he were still some measly human, and not some godly creature that made grace look like child's play? Why did it feel like his chest was crashing in on itself? He was a vampire. Nothing could harm except something of an unnatural force. So, damn it, why was he feeling pain so immense it made him wobble?_

_To hell. He should have let Aro have his way with him. Anything was more preferable than watching another man lean down with the thoughts of kissing lips that were once his. As soon as the action was completed, Edward jumped into a rage._

_Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were able to detain him before his foot left the ground—thanks to Alice's early warnings. Esme placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder as Jasper forced Edward into a more docile state. Carlisle and Emmett sent soothing thoughts to their hurting friend while Alice forced her mind into seeing every second of the future on the off chance of Edward doing something amazingly stupid again._

_To anyone looking, the six looked like they were hugging a barely seen relative instead of restraining a very pissed off, prettier looking version of death._

_Only Rosalie stood to the side with hostile feelings that feed Edward's. She wanted Edward to claim what was wrongfully stolen from him by creatures that were several levels under the word disgusting. Edward held onto this thin fiber of hatred with all his might._

"_Edward, please calm. The rest of the wolves are coming this way. We do not need a fight anyone near the innocents." That was Esme's sweet voice whispering into his ear, trying to outwardly voice reason. Edward belatedly thought about the humans, or innocents, that would likely perish if he were let free to have his way._

_He thought only lasted for a second before Rosalie's heated thoughts reminded him of the scene before him._

"_Yes, son. Please. We have kept the peace so far. However, their peace is thin."_

_Those damn wolves. Edward growled. One of them had his paws on what was his. He'd kill ever last one of them if the need calls for it. He gave a small snarl in warning as the humanoid monsters strategically placed theirs selves in a protective circle around his target. _

_Let this be stated once more: He. Will. Kill. Every. Fucking. One of them. So, their efforts were wasted as far as Edward was concerned._

_The wolves crouched, teeth bared, bodies quivering as they felt and returned the threat presented to them. Those vile cretins looked too eager for Edward's liking, too arrogant._

_Pfft, as if they have a fucking chance against him in this state of mind. They were nothing but little boys playing a grown man games. Edward's body hummed with the thought of showing them exactly who was top dog—no pun intended._

_The gold in his eyes slowly faded as he fed his dangerous emotions, despite the efforts of Jasper_

"_C'mon Edward. Dude, this ain't you. Get a fucking grip on yourself. You're causing a fucking scene." Emmett laughed a little, trying to ease the tension that was quickly building between the Cullens and the wolf pact before them. _

_Edward was distinctly aware of the humans were beginning to stare at the group. It was clear that there was a fight brewing. Usually, the bronze vampire would have been gone, hating to bring unwanted attention on him and his family. Right now? _

_Fuck everything except the death of a certain boy-child that happened to be a part of a stupid wolf tribe. He wanted his blood, no matter how much he caused his stomach to turn. To hell with everything._

_While Edward nursed his deadly rage into a hell demon of no restraint as he stared ahead the target of his anger, he spotted something running past the protective circle of wolves. For some odd reason, his mind focused on this._

_It was a woman that stood as tall as Alice. She too had a short haircut like Alice, but unlike Alice's short bangs, hers were long enough to caress her stomach once she quit moving. She was brown skinned, letting him know that she was of African descent. She didn't look like any of the humanoid wolves, so her being one of them was out of the question. She had a pink crop top that allowed the sight of a glittering belly ring and a slim, curvy waist that dipped into very short shorts. She was barefoot. She had the biggest smile as she hugged the keeper of his heart as if they were longtime friends. He heard her say something to his heart's keeper._

_His took all of this in, but paid it no heed. What really held his attention, stilling him from his walk with madness, were the big, brown eyes that sparkled with relief and mirth. They looked so much like Bella's that it stopped him from attempting a killing spree._

_As he noticed her eyes, he looked into her mind—or tried to._

_He could hear nothing from her. Silence. Like Bella. That similarity forced his eyes, which were narrowed in anger, to widen in surprise. He only had time to voice a "What the hell?" before a scent hit his nose._

_It was like Bella's, except different, more earthy. Were Bella smelt like fresh fruit and flowers, this new woman, one he had never met before, smelt of earth and spices. Together, they smelled like a decadent dish. A familiar flame lapped at his throat. He knew what she was instantly. She was a singer, like his love._

"_Holy Fuck. We gotta get outta here __**now!**__"__ Emmett voiced this just as the other singer's scent crept up his nose. Everyone was in full agreement. Jasper had actually left before Emmett could voice the warning._

_Edward stayed rooted to the spot, not believing anything of the last few minutes. He stared hard at the newcomer in stunned silence. Shockingly, thought of his Bella and the puppy she kissed was momentarily out of his mind._

_**What the hell?!**_

_The same odd feeling that made him notice the female also gave him the urge to just catch her eyes once. He figured it was because of the shock of actually having two existing singers in front of him. Later on, most of his family would accuse him of contemplating ways to steal Bella or end up going in some bloodlust frenzy that would result in both singers blood warming his belly. The wolves would claim that he was weighing his chances of besting several wolves by his lonesome. Only three people would have had completely different options on the matter. Ironic how those three were the closest to the actual reason as to why Edward stood in a heavily human crowded area, facing off a pact of trigger happy pups and two singers that made him sway with hunger._

_As soon as Rosalie touched his shoulder, singling him that it was time to go before things got nasty, both Bella and the other singer caught his eyes. Bella looked sad, conflicted, as she worried her bottom lip. Edward felt the strong urge to run his thumb over her lips, quieting her worries or fears. But, the instinct was fleeting._

_As he turned his body, the new singer finally looked at him. There was no fear, no confliction, anger, or worry in those eyes that were so much like Bella's. Instead of holding a questioning light to them, they held a challenging spark to them that piqued his curiosity. The smirk that graced her generous lips held a predatory-like quality to it. Somehow, she looked more malicious than the hell dogs surrounding her. She stuck up her middle finger._

_He noted that the nail art was the kanji for fuck off. He wanted to laugh. Instead, he gave her a small frown._

_He watched as her lips moved to deliver whispered message that she knew he could hear above all the noise surrounding them._

"_Edward? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked as they flew through the woods, their home visible through the branches. He gave an absentmindedly nod towards his father-like friend. His eyes, now black with hunger, were gave off a distant, glossy look. _

_He looked like he was in a day dream._

_Emmett said something about Edward finally losing it. Carlisle suggested that he might be going through the five stages of grief. Esme assured them that Edward was completely fine. He heard Alice's thought as she used her gift to foresee the possibilities of the future. She stopped when she was determined Edward wouldn't sneak out the house to go wolf hunting any time soon. Rosalie and Jasper were quiet, their inner thoughts hidden from their mind reading brother, not that he was even paying attention. He took all this in without giving them a second thought._

_All he could think about was that girl…about how she looked…that half crazed smirk of hers…the words she uttered before he rejoined his family…the way her voice twirled and laced every sound that left those lips as he walked away…_

_He couldn't help but crack a smile. Emmett saw this, saying it was confirmation that Edward actually went coo-coo. Edward didn't reply, still too wrapped up in the memory of moments ago. He found that it made him forget about his heartache for a time. He replied her words once more._

"Try me Bitch."

_**Dear Reader,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this prologue to Noble Gem. This is actually the revitalized version of Beautiful Gem. I decided to start all over and go with my original plans. Beautiful Gem was a good idea, but it didn't inspire me like Noble Gem did. And don't worry; I will make a Beautiful Gem. That is actually the second installment. Just know that Beautiful Gem does involve my love, Jasper. That's the only hints I'm giving out.**_

_**For those who are a Beautiful Gem fan, I am discontinuing the series. I hope you like this outcome better. I am sure you will. **_

_**In fact, I hope I got you guys interested in it with the little clues I throw out in the prologue.**_

_**Any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to pm me. Anything else, feed it to the review button.**_

_**-Jammett3**_


End file.
